the last egg
by bladau lili o gerddoriaeth
Summary: The "last" egg hatches but for who? Is it the last egg? Can they save their world? Read to find out.  I don't what i will write so T.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry bout the change up I just finished the books. sort of. Also sorry to the Firnin fans, I've decided to put him out …for now.

The Last Egg

Later after another sparring session with Roran, Eragon and Saphira decided to go for a flight. They soared high through the clouds and were surprised to see the layout of the land before them. Beautiful as it was, Eragon hated it. The thought of either fighting Galbatorix and Shruikan or Murtagh and Thorn was terrible, or even worse confronting a new dragon rider. He looked out over the city and thought of how much bigger it looked in person.

After Oromis' and Glaedr's deaths he would hardly smile. He missed them. What if the egg hatched for some one who wanted to join the Varden? How would he teach them? What if they were for the empire, how would he defeat them?

He had been sent with some of Du Vraenger Gata and their best warriors out on an important mission…they were planning how to steal the last egg. If it hadn't hatched they were going to dress up as warriors and fake working for the empire. They were going to find a way to get guarding positions around the egg then strike. Eragon would find the tunnel and make his way out with the egg.

The first portion of the plan went well. They got their jobs and had almost been discovered because Roran had posters everywhere. They asked for a meeting with the king which is where it fell apart.

Galbatorix immediately recognized Roran and sent him to the dungeon. He inspected the others and found them worthy to guard the room with the egg. However Eragon was the plan couldn't work without Roran the strongest other than Eragon and Hoarst. They decided to carry it out.

When they got there they waited to make sure not to let anyone see them enter. The egg was green and, like Saphira's, had white veins. The room around it was a hexagon, and the empire's banner hung from nails in the wood.

Before he stole the egg, Eragon made sure the tunnel would open and close for him. He quickly got the egg. The second his skin touched the egg, an alarm sounded and warriors rushed in. They weren't quick enough because Eragon's warriors anticipated this. They attacked immediately and Eragon ran for it.

But not until after he cast a wards over his warriors.

It was a 3 minute run and he could here footsteps come after him. His group met him outside. They all were kind of beaten up, but they were alive. They headed toward the Varden after healing. In his head Eragon was already thinking of a plan for saving Roran.

_Little one you should get some rest._

_Okay, I'm just worried about Roran._

_He'll be fine he can take care of him self. _She made a humming noise deep in her throat. Eragon drifted into his waking dreams.

_Eragon get up! We're almost there. About 2 hours._

_Alright, but don't expect me look pretty…yeah._

Saphira was right they could see the Varden about 2 leagues away. He ran his fingers through his hair. His company that had gone with him was right below him, racing at top speed.

They reached the Varden and Katrina was waiting for them. She ran to Eragon and they gave each other greetings. Katrina looked behind Eragon, like she was expecting Roran to be there.

"Where's Roran?" she said in an upset voice.

"Well… He was caught when we saw the king about getting jobs as the egg guards." Katrina burst into tears and sat on the ground crying. "I'm planning on going back to get him with Saphira."

Her sobbing quieted and she looked up her copper hair over her eyes. "Please have him back before the child comes," and with that she walked back to see Gertrude.

"Eragon did you steal the …egg?" Nasuada said that in a whisper because it was a secret mission. He followed her to the pavilion.

As soon as they were inside she ordered everyone to leave. "Eragon may I see the egg?" He quickly brought the egg forward. She look at it in wonder. She had only ever seen Saphira's egg, and then only twice. She put her hand out and touched it as if it would break if the slightest wind blew.

"It is beautiful. The creature inside must be even more so. Soon we should have a meeting so everyone can come and stay near the egg for it to hatch. Maybe it will. Then we'll have the advantage."

"Good we'll do it after Roran gets back."

"What was that…"

"Oh Roran got captured When we saw the king. I'm planning to go break him out."

"Okay but don't get hurt your very important."

With that they parted and Eragon went to his bed to sleep.

He woke early the next morning and packed what he needed. _Saphira lets go! I'm l ready._

_We need to get Arya!_

_Alright two seconds…ready! _And with that they were off to get Arya. "Are you ready to go?" Eragon asked. "Yep." With inhuman speed she raced out of the tent and without looking, jumped onto Saphira's back. "Let's go!" Eragon got on and they were off.

It took an hour for them to get to where they would stop to rest, then go to save Roran. They rested then put wards and spells on themselves. Then they continued on foot. It took them a few minutes to get to the gates.

As we walked past them, the guards were looking past us and didn't even notice us. _It's that way! _Arya thought so that Eragon could hear.

They ran past some guards and Eragon reached with his mind and found his cousin in a highly protected cell_. Saphira meet us outside in three minutes. _He felt her consciousness rub on his. He unlocked Roran's cell and Roran looked up. He looked like he was on the potions that they put in prisoners' food. "Roran it's us, Eragon and Arya!"

"Eragon! I missed you. How is Katrina?"

"Great. It's nearly time."

"Then let's go I don't want to miss it!"

With that we were off. We were off at the Varden In an hour. They all slept and were ready when they got back.

_Nasuada needs to talk to you, _Came Angela's voice. They landed and waited for their guards to assemble. Then they ran and made sure to run fast through the tents. Then they were there.

Nasuada's guards announced them. They went in and in the center of the room was a green egg. They went up and listened. "I hear you quest was a success. Eragon can you take it into your care?"

"Of course Nasuada."

"Thank you."

Suddenly there was a loud noise. Everyone looked at the source. The egg had cracked. Then from the green egg came the beautiful dragon. They all looked at Arya. Then it happened. It turned to Roran and flew to his shoulder. Then Roran pet him with his bare hand and the gedgway insignia burned on his palm.

"What but I...I'm not ready to even be a father none the less… a dragon rider." He walked out, Dragon on his shoulder, and went to his tent to see Katrina. Before he went in he asked Eragon to watch- Nemus he named it.

He went in and then looked at his wife. It was time. Gertrude was there he called Eragon in. They all waited. It was three hours till anyone talked. "Now you must leave, this is for a mid-wife and the mother."

Outside of the tent Eragon asked, "When are you going to tell her?" Suddenly there was a cry. Gertrude said, "congratulations daddy!" Roran went in and saw his baby girl. "What will we name her?" asked Katrina. "Menus, after…never mind." Then there came a roar, "What was that!" Just then a green lizard came in.

"Um… That's … My…err…dragon."

"What!"

"He just hatched and I didn't want to stress you."

"Oh, honey he's gorgeous."

"I know I'm just afraid, I can't leave you now. I'm a rider, and the way Galbatorix came after me it's the same. He'll hunt you two down. I can't risk you."

"Oh dear I fear he's right. He can't leave you now especially since you are parents. That could ruin your relationship," said Nasuada as she came in.

"So what's… oh what did you name her?"

"Menus. After Roran's dragon."

_What? There's a new dragon? You could've told me I need to train him!_ said Saphira as she came in. She picked him up by his scruff. Then started teaching him to fly. "Saphira's right we need to get to training."

He pulled Roran out and began testing his magic abilities. "you are strong. Let's try the Rimgar."

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU? Why didn't you tell me there's a new dragon rider!" said Arya as she came up, her eyes flaming. She started doing the Rimgar teaching Roran.

"So like this?"

"Yes, perfect." At this point he was jealous of Roran.

"Time to rinse off our sweat."

They went to the buckets that were set and ready and washed.

The dragons came back and Saphira had the same satisfied look on her face as when she met Glaedr.

_He grows quick, and is very intelligent. I like him. He'll be easy to train. His manners are amazing, and he's kind of… never mind._

"I need to rest it's been a long day." And with that the day was done.

1 and a half weeks later

_Roran, Roran! I'm so hungry! Thank goodness… FOOD ME NOW!_.Roran awoke to his daughter's face. "Good morning Roran," his wife called. " Get dressed and meet me at the dining pavilion your dragon looks hungry."

I want to see how fast that dragon will grow, Roran thought as he went out to feed Nemus. He hadn't seen his dragon for a week and a half, because he was off learning to hunt and fly with Saphira.

He was a little taller than my shoulder, so Eragon had said we'd be flying together today.

_Roran we are going to have you take your first flight_. _When we come out of the sky your going to start using magic._

Eragon can be very annoying, but now he's my teacher. How funny, I'm two years older than him and he's my teacher.

_Did you hear that? We get to fly! Together! Oh my, You will love it. When we leave ask Eragon what dragon sight is. You'll be surprised._

We went to the field where we met Eragon.

"Ready for the flight?" he said holding a large hand made saddle. "Just remember to hold on tight. Any questions?"

"What is dragon sight?"

"I will tell you when you're ready. Let's go!" he said jumping onto Saphira.

Eragon's POV

We took to the sky as the dragons roared triumphantly. We flew for a few moments then I heard Saphira's mind. _Get ready for some acrobatics you'll have to get used to them if your to be ready to help destroy Galbatorix. _

_Eragon I see Thorn on the horizon!_

_Roran get out of here now!_

"Brother come! I'm free! So is Thorn!" Murtagh was using magic to make his voice louder. They were only a hundred yards away. Then Thord did the unexpected. He flew below Saphira as a sign of submissiveness.

He felt a nudge on the barriers he hadn't realized he put up. He opened a small portion of his mind. _I will land then you can inspect our minds. We shan't harm you or the new Rider. _He spoke in ancient language so he couldn't have been lying.

"I will inspect your minds." I inspected Murtagh's mind and none was blocked. He was clean. I checked Thorns mind, and it was just as Murtagh's. It was clean.

"Welcome to the pack. Wouuld you like to challenge either myself or Saphira's position as leader?" he shook his head the affimative of a no. "Good." _Roran you are my left hand and Murtagh is my right hand. Oh Roran come here. _

Roran and his green dragon came into the clearing and Nemus gave a triumphant roar at the new dragon. We could win this! We have a chance!

"We should go see Nasuada." He started at her name but decided not to say anything. The dragons decided they needed to train Nemus.

The Nighthawks let me in without question, but halted Murtagh at the door and attacked before I could say anything. "LETTA!" and the guards froze. "He's with me cut it out."

"Yes, Shadeslayer,"They said together as they backed off.

We went in and Nasuada turned and practicaly fell out of her chair.

"What the heck is he doing here? He is a trai-"

"I am free." Those three words nearly killed her.

She fell back in her chair."I can comfirm this, his true name has changed. We really should go train now."

"We have a meeting at noon."

"Would you like the Riders to attend?"

"That would be great. We're going to plan the attack on Belatona. Once that is done we will discuss our food plans for over the winter."

With that we went to go train the new Rider. I smiled when I had to call him out of the sky. "The class will be split today, with you here and your dragon in the sky."

After the dragons flew off.

"Let us start with a weapon."

"Would it be okay to use a hammer instead?"

"We're actually going to make one." I said as I pulled out a peice of brightsteel.

"Isn't that the stuff they used in the Rider's swords?"

"Yes, and I know you won't be satisfied using a sword so I brought enough for a hammer." It was sundown and I felt I had forgotten something, but just shook it off. _Saphira, I need Nemus to make a Rider's hammer. _

_Alright we'll be there in 3...2...1..._ and she landed with a thud.

1 day and a half

It took a day and a half but it was worth it. We had a lovely green hammer with a beautiful gem on it.

Suddenly, Arya smacked her head."Did you guys forget something? Like... A MEETING! We all need to go apologize to Nasuada.'

We were riding back when something caught my eye. there was a hole in one of the trees infront of us and it was giving off a magical aura.

_Guys look at this!_ Withh that I went about removing spells from around something. I strech my mind into the hole. I found the same pulsing energy as when I found Nemus's egg.

I felt myself squeal as I removed a sea greeen egg from the hole and heard a collective gasp from dragons and riders alike. Saphira Thorn and Nemus all blessed the egg with a touch of their snouts.

"Arya as the ambassador of the elves, you shall be the one to carry the egg." With a curt nod she took it. We all jumped on a dragon and took the egg to Nasuada.

I hope you like my story!


	2. Chapter 2

As they return to the Varden, flew to Nasuada's tent. "Nasuada look we found an egg hidden in a tree by magic. I think the Riders hid it for an emergency."

"Well, since Arya did such a great job last time, she shall be the carrier of this egg as well." Nasuada gives the egg to Arya, waiting with a bare hand. A resounding crack filled the air.

"No! I'm not ready yet!" the cry was scared, and as I looked for the sound my eyes rested on a beautiful sea green dragon.

"Arya is he…yours?" She gave a nod.

"Angela told me I had a great destiny, and now that has come true." She walked over and hugged me tightly.

"Has this been bugging you all along?" I here her voice in my mind. _Yes…_

She bounded out of the tent with tears streaming down her face as she ran to the comfort of the forest.

"Arya wait up," I yell. Her dragon and I follow her deep onto the forest. We find her near the top of a tall tree and I jump to see her staring at the stars.

"Are you alright?" No answer. "Arya you can't hide from the past or future, but you face it head on. Prove you deserve this dragon. I know you do." My words came out a little harsh but she got the message.

Her face portrayed no emotion but her eyes show a glimmer of gratitude. "By the way your dragon still needs a name."

"Firnen," was all she said as she composed herself with the same prowess that made me love her.

**Third person's POV**

A protective guard formed around the foursome, seeing as the dragons had joined them.

As they prepared to rest, Jarsha ran up to them. "Nasuada need s you for a war council."

Eragon contacts the other two to meet at the council room. We fly quickly there and walk into a raging argument. Nasuada waves us over and tells us they are discussing battle plans for Belatona.

**Eragon's POV**

_I think we should give them a chance to surrender. If not, have Murtagh go around the back with invisible troops and have us attacking from the front. Bring them in mid battle to finish it. _Saphira voices both of our thoughts.

"With that settled we can talk about our food supply. I thi-"

It was Thorn who spoke up now. _If you don't mind my interrupting, me and Saphira could bring extra food on our hunting trips. This way I can prove my loyalty. _

"That would be a great idea but we need someone to guard us. Let's rest and come back to it in the morning. You are dismissed."

I hope you like my story!


End file.
